xBloody Love For Alucardx
by BakaProductions
Summary: A neko hears rustling outside her house and see glimpses of red and black in the bushes, unknowingly that the stalkerish Alucard is out to get some.. Err.. Bloody Love, I guess -.-; Lemon Read and review please!


_XDBloody Love For AlucardXDOneShotLemonForEvilChan!XD_

Saiya brushed her black hair before squinting her eyes to her mirror. She shaked her head making her hair swoosh around her ears, before walking out of the bathroom and turning up the stairs to 2th floor. She smiled at the kitty door she had in her bedroom door. A white cat sticked it's head out of the door and mewed. Saiya mewed softly back, before turning to the computer. :Beep!: she scrolled down the page to read the message. "Hehe, still into those 'kinky vampire sex'!" she said half-loud before turning off the computer. Saiya took off her school uniform.

As she did two kitty-ears popped forth from her hair. She winced slighty and petted herself on the head. She closed her eyes and began to purr. Something rustling outside her window made her eyes snap open and her arms flew to cover her chest. Who the hell would be outside MY window now?! she thought annoyed before wipping the window open. She raised one eyebrow before sniffing the air. She sniffed again before stopping and turning her head downwards. In the dark, the bushed seemed black and..Red? Saiya glared at the bush before slamming the window shut, and shutting the drapes. She eyed the shadows in the heavy curtains before turning around to face her queen-sized bed.

"What the!" she yelped as she stumbled onto the bed. She heard someone chuckle and turned to see a man standing there in a Victorian looking suit. "My, my! Nobody said the cat was so clumsy!" he said and smirked down at her. She glared and hissed at him, making him smirk more. -Stay calm, kitten..- a voice ringed through her head, and she jumped and suddenly sat on the bedpost. The man looked startled before dissapearing. Saiya looked around vicious and squinted her eyes. She heard his laughter echo through the room, before a cold hand embraced her waist, tearing her off the bedpost. "Aaah!" she screamed and scrambled to get away from the mans grip. He smirked down at her, showing his sharp fangs. No wonder I couldn't smell him! He's a vampire! Saiya thought frantically, eyeing his fangs again, making the man chuckle.

"My name is Alucard, little kitten," he said being interrupted by Saiya hissing at him "I have watched you for a while!" he said and looked down at her face to see her reaction. Saiya freezed "You.." she said shocked.

Flashback. Very tragical.

Saiya was showering when she heard something crash down on the floor. She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower covering herself. The floor was full of glass. Somebody had broken the light. On the floor was a rose, a bloody rose. She went down on her knees and picked it up. There was a note attached to it. 'To my dear.'. She frowned and turned the note. Nothing..

End Flashback.

Alucard smirked and took his hat off. Saiya looked wide-eyed at the black hair that fell out, and looked up in his face to see right into red eyes. Hypnose! I must close my eyes! she thought as she pressed her eyes shut. She heard Alucard laugh wildly before she heard alot of rustling. She furrowed her brows What is he doing? she asked herself, -I'm undressing, kitten.- she heard his voice ring through her head. "YOU'RE WHAT!" she screamed and her eyes snapped open to see a naked Alucard standing infront of her. She blushed and covered her eyes. "Put on some clothes, man!" she yelled, He's HOT!. She heard Alucard chuckle "I won't get dressed, because you seem to like me! I'm hot, huh?" he said. Saiya made a 'eep' sound and crawled under the blanket. She began to crawl out from the blanket when she felt some hands take a grip on her and lift her into the air. "Iiih!" she screamed. "Why resist something you want so bad?" Alucard whispered huskily in her ear. "Eh..I-I have to go to the bathroom! Yeah, the bathroom!" Saiya said as she smirked at Alucards face. "Okay." Alucard said and threw her over his shoulder, "ALONE! I CAN'T PEE WHEN PEOPLE LOOK!" she screamed while trying to break free from his tight grip. "You have already been to the toilet. Therefore it's showering you shall." Alucard said calmly as he was walking down the stairs. Saiya freezed and began to fight against him wildly "NOT WITH YOU IN THERE!" she screamed and began to claw at his shoulder. "I am going to see you naked either way tonight!" he said smirking at her attempts to rip his arm off. "Nice underwear, kitten." He opened the door and looked around in the room. It was pretty big, with a shower, toilet and a bathtub. "Shower it is." he said and sat down at the edge of the bathtub and putted Saiya in his lap. He's still naked! -:Blush: Saiya thought as she felt a bump in her ass.

She started to trash around trying to get free. "Your a virgin? An 18 year old cat that is a virgin!" Alucard said as he clasped off her bra without problems. Saiya growled and covered her chest with her hands. Alucard merely chuckled before lifting her up from his lap and sliding her panties off. She gasped and tried to grab her panties that was at her ankles, but he stopped her by turning her around in his lap,taking her hand and slinging it behind his neck. And then he kissed her. -Aaah! Is he kissing me?! I'm gonna get raped in the shower by a vampire- Wait, why am I happy about that?! I'm sick!- she thought as she felt Alucard smirk against her lips. He nibbled her bottomlip, making her gasp. He shooted his tongue in and began to explore her mouth. Saiya felt something rumbling in her throat and her eyes widened. -I'm purring?!WTF?! I'm enjoying this?!-. Alucard massaged her tongue and was about to break the kiss when she massaged his tongue back. He smirked and laid more force into the kiss, making her purr more and sling her other arm around his neck. Alucard broke the kiss and looked into Saiya's maroon eyes.

He then smirked once again and lifted her up and carried her into the shower. Saiya leaned herself against his chest and felt the bumps of his six-pack as she let her hand slid down his upper body. She stopped at his waist and heard Alucard come with a whimpering sound. She closed her eyes and smirked, before doing the routine again. She felt warm water sprout down at her and wiggled out of his grip before standing tall infront off Alucard raising one brow challenging. Alucard smirked at her face before stepping forward. Saiya stepped back and blew the hair out of her face, making Alucard growl slightly. She smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips. Alucard hugged her tightly and licked her bottom lip begging for entrance. She opened her lips and started to wrestle with his tongue. Alucard bit her tongue making her gasp of pain and pleasure. He smirked lightly and lapped up the blood. He broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. "I have to bite you." he said looking a little pained. Saiya bit her lip and nodded. Alucard looked hesitant "I don't have to do it now!" he said before nibbling her neck and dealing kisses down her collarbone. Saiya moaned and arched her back. Alucard moved down to her breast and began to suck and bite on one of them while toying with the other with his hand. She moaned again and pressed his head closer. Alucard smirked slightly against her breast and bit her nipple, drawing blood from it. She gasped and moaned when Alucard licked the blood up. He switched breast and did the same routine.

Saiya was panting and pushed him away, making him look up confused. She smiled at him and went closer to . She reached up and nibbled his neck, before sliding her hands down his chiseled chest. She bit his nipples before sliding down to her knees. She heard Alucard give a moan when she poked his erected member. She giggled slightly while blushing and gently began to stroke it. It's huge! She blushed again and looked up at him. He was closing his eyes and his mouth was smirking at her thoughts. She smiled before taking him into her mouth. Alucard gasped and tangled his hands into her short hair, pressing her head against himself. She gagged a little before she began to suck lightly. Alucard begged her to go harder, but she did not obey him and sucked light and slow. He growled slightly and took a grip on her shoulders. He then forced her to bob her head on him. She rolled her eyes at his actions and sucked harder. He moaned and let go of her shoulders to lean against the wall. He let out a long moan and came into her mouth. She looked into his eyes and swallowed with her eyebrows raised. He smirked and shaked his head before going down at her level. He pushed her lightly against the wall and laid ontop of her. "Humm..The kitten got something on it's mouth.." he mumbled while smirking at her blushing face. "Hm..What?" she asked, "Me.." he said and kissed her roughly. She kissed back and rubbed his arms. He moaned into the kiss and lowered his hand to her entrance.

She felt him put two fingers inside of her and her gasp was drowned in his mouth. He pumped his fingers inside of her and broke the kiss to lower his head. He sticked his tongue out and let it scroll down between her breast and stomach, to her pussy. He took away his fingers and replaced it with his tongue. Saiya gasped lightly and moaned, as Alucard started to pump his tongue in and out of her. She holded her hand in his hair and pushed him inbetween her legs. She felt an tickling feeling in the pit of her stomach and sighed, before moaning when Alucard started to pump his tongue again. The ticklnig feeling increased and Saiya moaned before coming in his mouth. Alucard lapped up her juices before hoisting himself up on his elbows and looked at her relaxed faces. He smirked and crawled over her, placing his head over hers and then he pecked her lips. "This is going to hurt." he said before banging into her. "WhaAAAAAAAAAH?!" Saiya screamed as she scrambled up against the wall trying to get away, but he held her down and began slowly to move in and out of her. Saiya bit down on her lip hard so she would scream again.

Auch! was the only word that went through her head. She felt Alucard kissing her again and opened her mouth for him. The white pain in her lower-half went slowly away. She pressed her eyes shut and licked her now dry lips Hm.Blood? Oh shit! her eyes snapped open to see Alucard staring at her lips. She sucked her lowerlip into her mouth and looked at Alucard in a fake curious way. "Hmm..Kitten, you're bleeding!" he said hoarsly as he stopped pumping in and out of her. Saiya shaked her head and swallowed some blood. Alucard smirked and sat up on the floor, bringing Saiya up in his lap, he was still inside her. Then he kissed her and forced her lips apart. His eyes snapped open at the sudden taste of blood "You lied, kitten!" he said as he smirked down at her. Saiya just turned her head and hmpf-ed. Alucard smirked again and took a hold on her hips and began lifting her up and down on him.

She gasped and moaned It doesn't hurt anymore!. Alucard chuckled a bit before continuing lifting her. Saiya tightened her muscles in her vuvla and looked at Alucard's shocked and pleasured face "N-nh!" he gasped out before looking into her mischief-filled eyes. "Where did you learn that?" he asked her shocked. She shrugged "Try a girls magazine..". Alucard shaked his head and began to lift her up and down again. Saiya moaned and hugged his neck, tightening her muscles somwtimes making him groan. Once again the tickling feeling spreaded in the pit of her stomach. Saiya moaned as Alucard hit her spot.Alucard smiled at her and leaned in at her neck. Just as she felt the tickling feeling spread down between her legs, she also felt an immense pain in her neck. "Aaaah!" she screamed as she tried to tear away from Alucard who was now biting her neck. She felt something warm shoot inside of her before passing out. Alucard looked at her unconcious body and smirked, "A cat as a bride, my my, that's a first!" he said as he carried Saiya up to the bedroom.


End file.
